The Godzilla Bros (2015)
The Godzilla Bros (2015) was a 2D-animated video series created by 2009MECHAGODZILLA. It is about two Godzillas - who are brothers - living on Monster Island. This series eventually evolved into The Godzilla Bros REDUX. Development Revival In June of 2014, a revival of The Godzilla Bros (2009 - 2010) was planned, and was going to start with the "lost fifth episode", picking up where the original left off. A couple test animations were released at this time, predating its actual announcement. The episode had started development a few days later, but didn't get passed a couple scenes before being scrapped. By October 2014, the series was announced as a new remake of the original Godzilla Bros, no longer being a continuation, and was planned to switch to 3D animation. It aimed for an early 2015 release, and was originally planned to last 25 episodes. By November 2014, the series had switched back to 2D, and several videos were uploaded, showing off near-final designs for the kaiju. New Remake By January 2015, the series fully entered development, and the first episode was released in March that year. Episode 2 was teased in early May, and released in June. Episode 3 was released soon after at the end of July. After this, the remake was put on hiatus in September as The Godzilla Bros Reboot's production team started to grow, and focus was put on that series. During this time, future episodes of the remake were still being planned out. During the hiatus, the series switched back and fourth between 2D and 3D, and went through several alternate art styles before returning to its already established style, but updated designs for the kaiju. In November, Reboot's production had slowed down and a new episode, 3.5, and Episode 4 briefly entered development. In January of 2016, the plans for the remake were changed, its episode length shortened to 13, and later to only 10, sacrificing much of the plot. This was a result of Reboot's production making huge leaps, and its first episode had entered development. Again, the remake started switching between different mediums and styles. Cancellation and Second Revival On April 3rd, 2016, Victoria Merryfield, who was a voice actress for the project, had taken her own life. Production on TGB halted so the team could grieve, and the remake was cancelled. The progress on Reboot's first episode had to be scrapped and started over, and several months were spent recovering from the loss. Unfortunately, many issues erupted during production over the rest of the year, resulting in many members leaving and many aspects of TGB having to be completely redone, nearly being cancelled a couple times in the process. In Late July, new 2D animations of Gojira and Godzilla, in a completely new style, were uploaded. In August, it was announced that the remake, now called TGB2015, would continue with a new episode 4, titled REDUX. In September, the remake's first human character, CB, was revealed, and it was announced that episode 4 would take place 2 years after episode 3, starting a completely new plotline for the series. Later that month, it was announced that the remake would continue in December 2016, and it was renamed The Godzilla Bros REDUX. X was announced as the villain for REDUX, an alternate universe counterpart of X from Reboot. In October, the series made a final switch to 3D, but keeping the art style, and production on the episode began. In December, X's voice actor left the project, and the episode was put on hold. Around this time, a few other members left, and other outside issues delayed the episode further. The Redux In January 2017, the episode was renamed "A Breath of Fresh Air". By February, due to the problems in its development, many plans were changed for the series, and REDUX started becoming more distanced from TGB2015, changing from a continuation of that series to a separate sequel series to TGB in general. By March of 2017, the characters and kaiju of REDUX went through heavy design changes, ignoring the art style established in TGB2015. In May, several technical difficulties resulted in a month long delay, nearly forcing the series to return to 2D. By June, the problems had finally been fixed, but it was then decided that REDUX would start fresh, remaking the first three episodes one last time due to all the discrepancies that existed between 2015 and REDUX's plots, and TGB2015 was finally retconned as a separate remake of The Godzilla Bros, no longer canon to REDUX, ending its 2 year production. The Godzilla Bros REDUX continued as its own series, eventually taking over as the main series in mid-2018, following Reboot's cancellation. Characters 'Kaiju' * Gojira * Godzilla * Anguirus * Rodan * Ebirah * Mechagodzilla 1 * Titanosaurus * Biollante (Planned) * King Ghidorah (Planned) * Mothra (Planned) * Gigan (Planned) * Megalon (Planned) * Space Godzilla 'Humans' * CB (Planned) Episodes Trivia *'TGB2015' was meant to be around 10-13 episodes long. *'TGB2015' and The Godzilla Bros REDUX both have similar origins. **'TGB2015' started out as a 'lost' episode of the original Godzilla Bros. It ended up being changed to a 2nd remake of the original, and after being temporarily cancelled, REDUX was conceived as a continuation of TGB2015, taking the series in a new direction, but REDUX then started from the beginning on its own, becoming something else entirely. *There were two different episode 4's planned, one being a remake of the original "Biollante" episode, and another conceived after TGB2015 went on a hiatus, which would've introduced a human character, CB, a young girl that was living on the island the entire time. The episode was originally titled "REDUX". **An unfinished animatic of the "Biollante" episode can be seen here, and a test animation of Biollante can be seen here **A couple test animations for "REDUX" can be seen here and here Videos See also *The Godzilla Bros (2009 - 2010) *TGB (2010) *The Godzilla Bros REDUX Sources Category:Series Category:Cancelled Series